


Santa's here

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya
Summary: I was listening to Christmas songs whilst cooking and just wanted to write something (also, still sucking at titles!)
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Christmas songs whilst cooking and just wanted to write something (also, still sucking at titles!)

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Gendry grumbled pulling a pair of red trousers on.

“Because you love your children,” Arya shrugged, sucking on the end of a candy cane. 

“That’s why I’ve bought them Christmas gifts!” Gendry exclaimed, spinning towards her. His chest was bare, and even after all these years she couldn’t help but check her husband out, she cocked her head slightly to the side.

“Excuse me?” she snorted, “When did  _ you  _ buy them gifts?”

“Well.. I…” he scratched the back of his head, accentuating the muscles in his arm.

Arya squeezed her thighs together and bit down on her lower lip.

“I went shopping with you that one day!” he answered at last.

“Oh sweetie,” she smiled, before pushing herself up onto her tiptoes to press a kiss on his stubbled cheek.

“Fine,” he pouted, pulling on a white t-shirt before Arya handed him a cushion.

“We should have got my dad around for this.” Gendry frowned at the pillow.

“Uh huh,” Arya responded absentmindedly, “because he’d still be sober.”

Gendry snorted, “Well, we’d have rewarded him with a whiskey and mice pie.”

“Babe, your dad’s probably already drunk all the whiskey.” Arya chuckled and Gendry added a red jacket. 

“I look stupid,” he complained, “why are we doing this when they’re already in bed.”

“For the magic.” she shrugged.

“I feel stupid.” he grumbled, adding a fake white beard.

“Well you’re the one who wanted to do Christmas here this year!” she replied, “You know dad normally dresses up as Santa.”

“Remind me to send your father my condolences.” Gendry pouted.

“He loves it Gen.” she chuckled.

“Really?” He pulled a face.

“Yup,” she popped the candy cane back in her mouth whilst placing the hat wonkily on Gendry’s head.

“Stupid.” he muttered.

“Fine,” she marched towards him, grasping at the jacket lapels, “take it off, I’ll be Santa!”

Gendry looked at her in pure confusion, before bursting out in laughter. 

“What?” she screwed her face up.

“Sorry,” he chuckled, “I just.. You’d make the funniest Santa ever.”

“Fuck you!” she shoved at his chest, but she was still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

“Santa’s here! Santa’s here!” Ayla shook her elder brother awake.

“Go away!” Ned grunted, turning over in his bed.

“Ned!” Daisy joined in, even Violet who could not talk yet was murmuring something.

“Why’ve you got Violet out of her cot?” Ned frowned, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

“Santa’s here Ned!” Ayla said again.

“Santa ain’t real!” Ned rolled his eyes, too old to believe in Santa.

“Then who’s downstairs, hm?” Daisy asked, hands on her hips.

“Grandpa?” Ned suggested.

“Pft, c’mon Ned come look.” Ayla tugged at his leg.

“Yeah Ned, stop actin’ all big like, you’re only 8!” Daisy backed her sister up.

“Which is twice your age Daisy, so stop bossin’ me about!” Ned argued.

“If we don’t go now Santa will be gone!” Ayla pouted. 

“Fine!” Ned sighed in defeat, sometimes he wished he didn’t have 3 sisters.

He took Violet from Ayla as the four of them crept out of his bedroom.

“Ayla!” Ned whispered, “Where are you going?”

Ayla was creeping towards their parents room, “Checking mammy and daddy are in bed.”

Ayla quickly looked into the room before declaring that their parents were in bed.

“Now c’mon, before Santa leaves!” Daisy pulled at Ayla’s hand.

“Shh, quiet.” Ayla responded, “Santa might leave if he hears us.”

“That’s why we brought the baby.” Ned muttered. 

“Shut up.” Ayla reprimanded, sounding just like their mother when she told dad to shut up. 

“Santa!” Daisy cried immediately as soon as they entered the livingroom.

Santa froze whilst arranging presents under the tree. 

Violet cried out something unintelligible and Ned frowned, staring at Santa, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. 

Santa turned around, he was slimmer than Ned would have thought, and despite the wrinkles around his eyes and his white beard he looked younger than he would have thought. 

“Santa!” Daisy cried out again, this time running towards Santa.

“Why, hello Daisy!” Santa responded, bending down to her height. 

“You know my name Santa?” Daisy asked wide-eyed.

“Of course,” Santa chuckled, “I know the names of all the children in the world.”

“Really?” Ayla asked.

“Of course, Ayla.” Santa replied. 

“Wow, you’re amazing Santa!” Ayla beamed. 

Violet cried out, reaching towards Santa. 

“No Violet, Santa is busy!” Ned responded, looking down at his youngest sister. 

“Santa’s never too busy for little children,” Santa replied, standing upright and moving towards Ned and Violet.

“You’re really Santa!” Ayla said in a high voice, her grey eyes wide open.

“Oh yes!” Santa responded.

“Ned, is really Santa!” Daisy clapped her small hands together in glee.

Violet began squirming in Ned’s arms yet again, trying to get to Santa, he looked at his sisters and shrugged before handing her over to Santa.

The baby smiled up at Santa and Ned, Ayla and Daisy crowded around them.

“Now it’s any wonder Santa will leave any of you presents!” 

Everyone turned towards the doorway to where their mother was standing, arms folded across her chest.

“Mammy! Santa’s ‘ere!” Daisy shrieked, before running across the room into her mother’s arms.

“Hush now,” mother responded, kissing her brow, “we don’t want to wake daddy do we?”

“No,” Ned, Ayla and Daisy shook their heads in unison.

“Oh no, daddy’s do not like being woken.” Santa agreed. 

“Come on now, off to bed, Santa has more to do tonight.” Mother ordered them out of the room.

“Wait!” Ayla exclaimed as they made their way out of the room.

“What now?” mother paused.

Ayla ran up to Santa wrapping her arms around his waist, “Thank you Santa!”

Ned and Daisy followed suit, “Thank you Santa!” they cried out.

Santa smiled down at them, “Well you’re most welcome! Now I must be off.”

“And you lot need to get back to bed.” Mother ushered them to the stairs once more. 

“Merry Christmas children!” Santa responded heading back into the livingroom for his mince pie and whisky. 

“Their little faces,” Gendry grinned as he stripped off the Santa costume.

“That’s the magic I was talking about Gendry.” Arya responded kissing his cheek.

“Okay, I get why your dad did it every year now.” Gendry laughed, sliding his way into bed.

“Ned kept saying he didn’t believe in Santa anymore yesterday, but he seemed pretty convinced.” Arya said, snuggling up to his side.

“It’s going to be a great Christmas!” Gendry turned to kiss her.

“It always is when I’m with you, love.” she grinned back at him. 


End file.
